Alternate Earth's Oneshot
by cornholio4
Summary: Inspired by my Earth 8 Snowbarry story, this is a oneshot series showing Barry Allen in different Earths from being married to Supergirl to being raised by different people. Different pairings and suggestions are welcome.


**After seeing the reception my Earth 8 Snowbarry story got I decided to write this, each chapter is an oneshot showing a different Earth (to tell you the truth my original ideas was for it to be the first chapter in this series of oneshots but I decided to post it on its own and see if people liked it and then continue with this idea if they did and thankfully it seemed that they did like it). I am open to requests and pairings (I am mostly considering Caitlin, Supergirl and maybe even Lucy Lane). So if you have an idea for an alternate Earth I can write about or any pairings for it, I would be more than happy to consider it and see what I can do with it. I may do crossovers with Supergirl (ones where the shows takes place on the same Earth but of course for me to make that work I may have to do some altering with the time and history about which I think you can understand) and Arrow.**

There are many different Earths in the Multiverse and some had key points in history altered. In one such earth Eobard Thawne the Reverse Flash gone back in time to kill Barry Allen as in Earth 1 but here first of all Joe West was on holiday with his daughter Iris and Henry Allen was lucky enough to trip Eobard just after he killed his wife but Eobard killed him as well just as he fell down losing his Speed Force.

Barry Allen arrived home to see Eobard with his mask down being led by policemen in handcuffs. As this Barry rushed in to see the corpses of his parents he cried over them, Eobard looked to the direction of the door as he was shoved into the police car he whispered to himself " _I am not done with you yet Flash..._ "

The next morning Barry was sobbing was crying outside an office and a social services agent came up to him and gently told him "Barry, there is a couple willing to take you in." Barry looked up to see the smiling faces of Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan, with Eobard being arrested he never got to kill them and so they survived as they told the orphan that he now had them to care for him.

The police never got any identification on the man in the yellow suit and through his claims of being from the future they decided to send him to an insane asylum but Eobard decided to wait patiently to strike, since sooner or later Barry would become the Flash and he could wait. Barry grew up happy with the Wells family but still investigated strange occurrences wanting to find out how the man in the yellow suit managed to pull off that yellow light.

Barry ended up with his job in the police department but would stop by STAR Labs, which was run by his foster parents and he became a big brother to their daughter Jesse. The Particle Accelerator without interfence from Thawne went out without a hitch but sometime later some things could not be avoided and Barry got his powers and still became the Flash. Metahumans still ended up existing but not as the mass rate caused by the Explosion and some Metahumans on Earth 1 still ended up getting their powers in different circumstances. Eobard did escape and getting powers he still menaced the Flash but he was still defeated and Barry managed to find a way to send him back to his own time without his powers.

There were other differences from this Earth and Earth 1 not necessarily caused by Eobard being caught, such as Mick Rory running a chilli restaurant (make of that what you will), Oliver Queen still ended up becoming the Green Arrow but Malcolm Merlyn had became his mentor when he got back after being on the island (decided to leave his plan for the Undertaking but had to fight the members of Tempest who still wanted to go through with the plan).

It was one day when Barry Allen got home from another day of work and protecting Central City as the Flash and greeted his wife Iris West-Allen (working as a reporter) as he got through the front door, "So Harrison, Tess and Jesse called today." Iris told Barry and he groaned knowing they were on a case about a subject lately. "Harris and Tess were wondering if we wanted to add another to the family and Jesse asked when she will be able to be an aunt." Iris told him with a smile and Barry groaned.

"I am not that old and there is plenty of time to make a family..." Barry told her and was confused when she smiled broadly at him. "Iris, I never like that look, it means you have news..." Barry told her and Iris passed him a test result that she got from the doctor's that day. Barry looked at it and his eyes widened when he read what it said.

It would be a couple of months before Harry Henry Allen came into the Allen family and as he grew up, Iris had a hard time keeping up with her husband and son when it became clear Harry inherited the Speed Force as well. Harrison and Tess did not really care happy that their foster son found love and that they now had a grandchild plus Jesse was always on hand when they needed a babysitter. Things were happy for the couple.

 **So what do you think? I think the next chapter will be a crossover with the Supergirl show and of course it will be a Karry or Barry/Kara (if it wasn't for these shows I don't think I would have ever thought of pairing the Flash and Supergirl together). I think there is another story of Harrison Wells raising Barry but I have not looked at it.**


End file.
